Home and Beyond (one-shot)
by laze jovanov
Summary: Ainz Ooal Gown gets a visit from a mysterious other-worldly entity that offers him a chance to return him to his home world. But will Ainz accept this offer? (One-shot)


**Keep in mind that this is a one-shot**

* * *

In the Great Tomb of Nazarick, resides Ainz Ooal Gown (formerly known as Momonga), a former human player that has been inexplicably transported to a (seemingly) real-version world of the game YGGDRASIL. It has been well over a year since his transportation, and he has set out to see if he can find more real-world players like himself that have been transported to this world.

And although he greatly enjoyed this New World (having seemingly unlimited power with no equals, and friends & servants that were there for him at all times), he recently couldn't help but begin to miss his old world — the world he was born in. He would never abandon this world and his friends's creations by any means, but he wouldn't mind to go back to his own world temporary.

"Is there something wrong, Ainz-sama?"

Ainz (who is currently sitting on his throne) quickly snaps back into reality upon hearing Albedo's voice, and turns to his left to see Albedo standing next to him, looking at him with slight concern.

"It's alright, Albedo. Everything's fine." Ainz reassured her uneasily.

"Forgive me Ainz-sama, but you don't seem pleased." Albedo says. "And if you are not happy, then neither can I."

Sighing, Ainz wasn't sure how to explain it. How _would _he explain it?

"Well, you see Albedo, it's like this..." But as he started to speak and explain, he got no response from Albedo. Noticing this, Ainz turns and sees Albedo still standing on the spot next to him, but completely frozen and motionless, as if she was a statue. "Albedo?" Ainz looks at her in surprise and concern, even waving his hand in front of her face, but still no response.

"Don't bother, time has temporarily stopped for everything in this world... except you and I." A very deep and cold voice suddenly calls out.

Turning around, Ainz sees a mysterious figure standing in front of him, at least 18 meters away from him. The figure himself was dressed in a white cloak and a hood over his head that completely concealed his entire body, everything from head to toe (face included). The figure was also pretty tall; standing at least 3 meters tall or more — considerable taller than even Cocytus.

"W-Who are you? How _dare _you enter the Great Tomb of Nazarick, vile intruder?!" Ainz demanded as he got up from his throne and grabbed his staff.

"You can drop the 'overlord attitude', I know who you are, Momonga." The being said calmly as he raised his hand (revealing it to be pale-white), surprising Ainz in the process. "Or should I say... Suzuki Satoru."

If Ainz had a heart, it would have temporarily stopped at that moment. If he could form facial expressions, his face would have been that of sheer shock and disbelief. The staff that he was holding now began to levitate in place as he released it, as he looked at the mysterious being in front of him that has just placed him in an unbelievable state of shock. Not even his real-world friends or NPCs knew his real human name.

"H-How..." For the first time since he got transported in the New World, Ainz now truly felt shocked beyond belief. And what made it even stranger, is that his normal human emotions were not suppressed like they normally would be — perhaps this individual was also having some kind of effect on him and the reality of this world?

"How I knew your real name?" The being now sounded almost coy. "Well, like you, I'm not from this world, so to speak."

Ainz was left even more shocked at what this mysterious figure just said. "Are you also a player that got transported to this world?" He couldn't help but ask, hoping that he wasn't alone any more.

"Well, that's a bit of a complicated question. While I'm not from this world, I'm also not from the world that you came from — I came from somewhere else." The creature explained the best way he could. "Also, the laws of this world do not apply to me; it's basically like the equivalent of me hacking the game & using cheats. Thus allowing me to do things that are otherwise impossible to do in this world."

There were no words to describe of how shocked and amazed Momonga was right now, it had been such a _long_ time since he felt this kind of feeling — the feeling of talking to another person from his home in Japan.

"But enough about me, I'm sure you're wondering why I'm here?" Momonga reluctantly nodded his head. "Well, I have come to take you back to your world, temporarily."

"What...?" Ainz couldn't believe his non-existent ears.

"That's right." The entity replied. "I can take you back to your world, temporarily. Heck, I can even permanently transport you back to your world, if that is what you wish."

Momonga could barely form words due to the shock & awe of what he was hearing — and what made it even better, was (like before) his human emotions were _not_ suppressed like they normally would be in this world. Was this really it? A way home? But if so, would he leave his NPCs behind like the other players? No. He had to be sure at first, and _then_ make his decision.

"If I said I want to be transported to my world for, say, 12 hours. Will you do it?" Ainz asks.

"You can stay as long as you wish, Suzuki." He says politely. "Oh, and don't worry about this world. As I said, I froze time in this world, and by the time you return back, no one will know what happened."

Ainz places his hand on his chin, considering his chances. But if this is truly his chance to see his birth world again (even for a few hours), would it be wise to miss it? And besides, he can still return to this world, anyway.

"I've made my decision: I want to got back to my world, but _only_ for a few hours, and then you return me back to Nazarick, is that understood?"

"Loud and clear, Mr. Overlord." The entity couldn't help but chuckle. The feeling was mutual for Ainz, it has been quite a while since someone has treated him like an everyday regular person instead of an undead overlord.

With that, the entity turned around and lifted his right hand, pointing the palm of it at the empty space behind him... and a mere second later, a brilliant white, circular portal manifests 5 inches from the palm of his hand in a flash of spectacular light. The portal itself was circular in shape, and glowed with a bright, almost-blinding, light which was white in color.

"Now then..." The being turned to him. "Are you ready to go?"

Momonga calmly nods before he walked down the stairs, towards the entity, and the portal. When approached it, he stood for a moment, looking at the portal with amazement, before finally entering and passing though it.

* * *

Momonga could barely remember even passing through the portal, as in a matter of mere seconds, he finds himself standing in an abandoned alleyway... and in his human form and identity: Suzuki Satoru. The former Supreme Being looks at his now-human hands in astonishment and touches his face, his human emotions are spiraling out of control. It has been_ far too_ long since he got in touch with his humanity again.

"Feeling like your old self, Satoru?"

Suzuki turns around to see a man, roughly 24 or 25 years of age, standing behind him and smiling gently at him. He had short, blonde hair and blue eyes, while wearing a white shirt and blue pants, with brown boots.

"Are you..."

Before Suzuki could ask, the man quickly answered "No, I'm not human. This is just a human form I take when I visit this world."

...

Not soon after, Suzuki and the being (now in human form) who brought him here, emerge from the alleyway. Suzuki's eyes widen as he sees the city he was born in, Kyoto — it was beautiful as he remembered it. He looked around, seeing normal people walking all around them casually without beating an eye. Streets filled with passing vehicles. If he was in his overlord form, Suzuki's emotions would have been suppressed and he would have behaved unsurprised & indifferent to see his world again. Luckily, that wasn't the case, and Suzuki felt _very_ relieved to have his humanity back, both physical and mental.

"I forgot to introduce myself earlier." The being suddenly said. "My name is It-Equa."

"Oh, so _now _you tell me your name." Suzuki mutters.

"Now then, shall we take a look around your beloved birth-world?" It-Equa asks in a teasing tone, making Suzuki roll his eyes.

...

At least an hour has passed, but Suzuki never actually felt tired. Not because he was undead (which he is currently _not_), but because he couldn't stop himself from exploring his world due to missing it for so long. He and It-Equa explored practically every inch of the city, checking out supermarkets, bars, restaurants, zoos, and even libraries. Suzuki discovered that he also had some money in his pocket, and used it to buy himself and It-Equa ice-cream.

After some time exploring the city, Suzuki and It-Equa sat on a bench to enjoy their ice-creams.

"It-Equa?" Suzuki asks, causing the extra-dimensional entity to turn to him.

"Yes, Ainz-sama?" It-Equa jokingly asks, making Suzuki chuckle a little.

"I was thinking..." Suzuki began as he turned to him. "Could the NPCs enter this world?"

"That I can also do." It-Equa answered with a smile. "However, if I bring them to this world like I did you, they would lose most of their magical abilities, and become considerably weaker — no more powerful than an average human."

"Seriously?!" Suzuki's jaw dropped.

"The reality of each world has a set of laws." It-Equa said. "And beings that are transported from world to world, have to abide by those laws. That is why you are transformed into an undead being when you enter the other world and gain magical abilities. I, however, can defy those laws, as I mentioned before. It is how I am able to travel between worlds freely, and not have to abide by their rules." It-Equa explained.

Suzuki Satoru was astonished to hear this. If this was the case, than it would at least keep the NPCs from causing any trouble if they come to his world, or even better still, It-Equa could transport the other Supreme Beings (like Touch-Me) into the other world, where they would gain powers and reunite with their now-sapient creations.

So many possibilities, but first thing was first.

"It-Aqua, when you take me back to Nazarick, can you do me favor?" Suzuki asks.

"And what would that be?" It-Equa asks.

* * *

After some time on Earth, It-Equa returned Suzuki Satoru, who transformed back to his undead overlord identity and form, back to Nazarick and on his throne, while time was still stopped in the world. Though it didn't stay that way for long, as It-Equa was quick to return it to normal.

"What was it that you wished to tell me, my Lord?" Ainz quickly realizes that he was in the middle of a conversation with Albedo before It-Equa stopped time.

"Oh, Albedo." Ainz clears his 'throat'. "Please assemble all the Floor Guardians and Pleiades in this room. I have news that may change this world."

"Of course! I shall do it immediately, Ainz-sama!" Albedo, now happy and eager to serve her overlord, quickly exits the room while Ainz looks uncertain.

"_I'm not sure how they'll react to this news._" Momonga thought quietly to himself.

...

After 50 minutes or less, all of the Floor Guardians and Pleiades came to Ainz's throne room, and bowed before him as always. They all seemed eager to what their lord had to say. Ainz, on the other hand, was still a bit uncertain about how to explain this to them.

"All of the Floor Guardians and Pleiades are here, just as you wish, my Lord." Albedo said with a smile as she bowed.

"Thank you, Albedo." Ainz clears his throat and turns to the other Guardians and Pleiades. "Now, I'm sure you are all wondering about why I called you all here."

"Whatever the reason is, Ainz-sama, we will always come to your aid!" Shalltear said with a happy smile.

"We live but to serve you." Demiurge added.

"Thank you. Anyway," Ainz got back to the point. "There will be a guest joining us today. Please do not treat him with any hostility, as he has something which I think you _all_ will find... interesting."

"Forgive me for speaking out of line, my Lord," Albedo asks softly. "But what has this mere human have that you find interesting?"

"The guest that will be joining us is not a human, Albedo." Ainz informs her. "In fact, he is not even from this world. He is an entity from another dimension."

This piqued the interest of most of Floor Guardians and Pleiades as they now look intrigued to meet this other-worldly visitor, and what 'surprise' he has for all of Lord Ainz and Nazarick.

...

After a short while, the doors of the throne room open, and the tall figure, standing a meter taller than Cocytus and wearing a white cloak that completely concealed his face & head, slowly and gently entered the room. Before him stood the Floor Guardians and Pleiades, while some of them looked intrigued and even surprised, others eyed him carefully, making sure this being does not pull any tricks. And of course, sitting on his throne in the middle of them, was Lord Ainz himself.

"You come at last, It-Equa-san." Ainz greets him politely.

"You too, good Lord of Nazarick. Such a lovely palace you have, no doubt the best in this world." It-Equa responded with equal politeness.

"No, my Lord." Demigurge suddenly said. "For this creature to speak to you from such a height is unacceptable. Prostrate yourself!"

Any normal being would have been forced to bow down by now due to Demigurge's magic. However, much to the surprise & shock of Demigurge himself and even the other inhabitants of Nazarick (barring Ainz himself), It-Equa still stood on the spot calmly and without any visible discomfort, despite Demigurge's attempt to make him forcefully kneel.

"Sorry for not informing you earlier, Demigurge-san." It-Equa calmly turns to the now-shocked demon. "But I'm afraid that trick does not work on me. Still, if you wanted me to bow, you could have simply asked." With that, It-Equa willingly gets on his knees and bows to Ainz. "See? There is not need to get violent."

Demigurge felt like It-Equa was silently mocking him. To resist his magic without any effort and then willingly bow, he felt like his pride was taking damage. The same went for the other Guardians and inhabitants; for this mysterious creature to resist one of the Floor Guardian with no effort, they felt like he was deliberately trying to make them look inferior.

"I am sorry for my subordinate's rudeness." Ainz apologizes.

"No, no. It is quite alright, good Lord of Nazarick." It-Equa politely reassures him as he stand up. "After all, it _is _their job as Floor Guardians for others to be respectful in your presence. Isn't it, Demigurge-san?" It-Equa turns to the demon once more.

Demigurge was trying to keep his anger under control, still feeling like It-Equa is mocking him in some way.

"That aside, I'm sure you know the reason I have invited you, It-Equa-san." Ainz says.

"Of course! It is the same reason why I came here after all... Momonga-sama." It-Equa finally said.

In a flash, all of the Floor Guardians and Pleiades' eyes widen in shock upon hearing this. They're expressions quickly turn to a mix of anger and rage. Both as to how this entity knew their master's real name, and that he had the nerve to speak to him like that.

"How _dare_ you speak to the Great Lord of Nazarick like that, you bastard!" Albedo was the first to shout, pulling her battle axe and rising it. The other Guardians and Pleiades soon follow her.

"_Enough! _All of you!"

The voice of their master quickly stops them in their tracks, as they turn to him in surprise.

"B-But, Ainz-sama..." Albedo tried to argue, but Ainz stops her.

"This is _precisely _the reason why I invited this entity to my Tomb." Momonga turns to them. "He knows things, more than even I. Now please, get back in your places and let him explain."

Reluctantly, the Guardians and Pleiades lowered their weapons and ceased their prepared attacks, and calmed down. All the while, It-Equa still stood his ground, and still completely unfazed by any of the inhabitants of Nazarick, much to their increasing frustration.

"As I was saying," It-Equa continued. "I know quite a lot about all of you, including Momonga-sama. And I also know about the other Supreme Beings that created you." The inhabitants of Nazarick now look at It-Equa completely shocked & dumbfounded.

"You're lying! You don't know anything about us _or_ the Supreme Beings, _especially_ Momonga-sama!" Albedo cried out.

"On the contrary, my friend" It-Equa calmly turns to her. "I know _everything_ about you: Albedo-san, you hatched from an egg that only Momonga-sama and your creator, Tabula-sama, were there." He then turns to Shalltear. "Shalltear-san, O Negative blood makes you sick, but you never told anyone because you didn't want to seem weak." Turning to Demigurge. "Demigurge-san, you have soft spot for bunny rabbits. Need I continue?"

The three Floor Guardians were shocked beyond belief; only their Supreme Beings would know these facts about themselves. Most of the inhabitants of Nazarick now became even more cautious and wary of It-Equa: If this entity knew so much about them and even their Supreme Beings, than he must also be extremely powerful (possibly on the same level as their Master), and this is further supported by how calm and unfazed he was around them, even when they attempted to attack him earlier.

"It-Equa-san, can you please remove your hood?" Momonga asks politely.

However, this in turn earns him the surprised & confused looks of his Floor Guardians and Pleiades.

"What do you mean, Momonga-sama?" Albedo asks, sounding very much confused. "The creature before us is a Gargoyle, and he doesn't have clothes of any kind."

"_What_?" This sparks the surprise of not only Momonga himself, but the other Nazarick inhabitants as well.

"You're wrong, Albedo." Demigurge says, apparently seeing It-Equa differently. "He is a demonic creature, very much like myself. Look at those horns and that tail!"

"Oh! How rude of me! I forgot to mention something about myself." It-Equa called out, turning their attention to him once more. "I am a being that originated in a very strange dimension, thus my true form is incomprehensible to your minds. Therefore, you only see what your minds allow you to see."

This took everyone (even Momonga himself) by surprise. Ever since It-Equa came here, each of the inhabitants of Nazarick saw him differently, and assumed that was his true form. But to think that what they were seeing with their eyes all this time is simply how their minds interpret the incomprehensible form of this mysterious creature, placed a significant shock & disbelief to them. There was no question, this creature was _definitely _something that they all should keep their guards up and be wary of.

"So, whatever we're seeing isn't your true form?" Aura asks surprised. From her's and Mare's point of view, It-Equa appears as a large porcupine-like creature, with long quills on the back, a crocodile head and a snake-like tail.

"Precisely, Aura-san." It-Equa confirms with a nod.

"I see..." Demigurge puts a hand on his chin, looking at It-Equa with interest, who from his perspective appears as a demonic creature similar to himself, only larger and more monstrous-looking. "You appear differently in the eyes of each race, correct?"

Momonga himself was very much surprised to learn that the tall, hooded figure he was seeing all this time is just how his own mind interpreted this entity.

"As expected from you, Demigurge-san." It-Equa confirms. "You guessed correctly. Each race sees me in a different form, though none of them are actually my true form." He then turns to Momonga. "But if you wish for me to make it easier, I can shape-shift into form you all will see me alike."

Momonga considered the option. "Thank you, but I think it's fine as you are." Most of the Guardians are quick to agree with him, also liking the forms their are seeing with their own eyes.

"Very well." It-Equa clears his 'throat'. "Anyway, not only do I know about your creators, the Supreme Beings, and yourselves, but I'm willing to offer you all the chance to see them again."

Once again, It-Equa was able to take all the inhabitants of Nazarick by surprise. A chance to see their beloved creators again? Could that actually happen?

"Y-You can...?" Shalltear asks with a slight smile. The other Guardians are quickly followed her, including Albedo.

"Is that even possible?" Albedo asks, surprised as well.

_"Pst! Momonga." _Momonga heard It-Equa speak to him telepathically so none of the other Nazarick inhabitants would hear them.

_"What is it, It-Equa?" _Momonga asks telepathically.

_"I forgot to mention something."_ It-Equa said. _"Right after we left, I sort of erased the past memories of your NPCs and implanted memories that I created."_

_"What?!" _Momonga practically shouted telepathically while trying to keep himself physically composed.

_"Hear me out." _It-Equa said. _"I had a very good reason for doing this, you'll know soon enough. But don't worry, I left all the memories they spent with you intact."_

_"Well, let's see then." _Momonga turns to Albedo. "Albedo, do you remember what happened to the other Supreme Beings and how they left?"

"Why yes, Momonga-sama!" Albedo said softly. "Don't you remember? They sacrificed themselves to save us!"

"Please continue, Albedo." Momonga responds, not sure what kind of memories It-Equa put in their heads.

"You and the other Supreme Beings, like this creature before us," She said, pointing at It-Equa. "Were born in another world. When you came to this world, you created the Great Tomb of Nazarick and all of us! But every now and then, you returned to your world to deal with the problems there. But one day, a new and incredibly powerful force from your world threatened the Great Tomb of Nazarcik and us with it. You knew that we were no match for this force, and in order to save us and Nazarick, most of the other Supreme Beings were forced to go back to your birth world and collapse the dimensional walls between us, locking themselves, and the powerful threat, out of this world to save us. But you stayed Momonga-sama, and promised them that you will watch over us, for their sake." Albedo said with a smile, and the other Guardians nodded in response.

"Um... that is correct, Albedo." Momonga rolled with it. "That is exactly what happened. I was merely trying to see if you all still remembered it." _"While not bad, I still can't figure out why you did this to them." _Momonga said telepathically as he turns to It-Equa.

_"Because Albedo was planning to kill any of the Supreme Beings if they ever returned." _It-Equa.

_"WHAT?!" _Momonga barely managed to compose himself.

_"It's true. I read her mind." _It-Equa begins explaining. _"She believes that the Supreme Beings abandoned them and don't deserve to be here. I think it might have something to do with you programming her to be madly in love with you."_

Momonga now began to deeply regret his decision for what he did. _"Should have kept my bony hands off. It's like that horror movie I watched, when the kid's imaginary friend started murdering everyone just so he can be with him."_

_"You mean that movie called 'My Best Friend?" _It-Equa asks.

_"Yeah, that one." _Momonga confirms.

"Momonga-sama, may I speak to It-Equa, first?" Demigurge asks for permission.

"Umm... very well. Proceed." Momonga allowed him to do so.

"Thank you, Momonga-sama." Demigure bows before turning to It-Equa. "It-Equa, you said that you wish to reunite us with our creators, right? So, I ask, what's in it for you?"

"I beg your pardon?" It-Equa asks, slightly confused.

"Why do you wish to reunite us with our Supreme Beings?" Demigurge asks. "You can't be doing this out of the goodness of your heart. There has to be something that will benefit you for doing this. Or is there some kind of catch?"

Indeed, the other denizens of Nazarick were also beginning to catch up. Why would this extra-dimensional creature wish to reunite them with their creators? His motivations were a complete mystery. There had to be _something _for him by doing this.

"Nothing gets past you, does it, Demigurge-san?" It-Equa chuckles a little. "Of course you would be skeptical of my motivations. But the truth is, I _am _doing this out of the goodness of my heart — that is to say, _if_ I had one. You see, in my dimension, I am considered an outcast by my kind, because my people are observers, and interfering with other dimensions is illegal to us. This is not the first time I've done something like this, and my people hate me for it." It-Equa continues to explain. "You may not believe me if you wish, but that is the truth. As for catches — well, there _is_ something you may consider a 'catch'."

"I knew it!" Albedo exclaims. "What is it that you want? Treasure? Gold? Power?"

"No. Nothing like that, I assure you." It-Equa laughs at Albedo's attitude. "The catch is the travel through dimensions, itself. And it's not a catch for me... but for _you_."

To say that the denizens of Nazarick were confused about this would be an understatement.

"What do you mean for 'us'?" Shalltear asks, unsure what this creature means.

"The thing is, each dimensions has a set of rules to its reality." It-Equa begins explaining. "When a being from one dimension enters another dimension, they would have to abide by the rules of that dimension, whether they like it or not. When I bring you to Momonga-sama's world, you will all lose most of your power and abilities, and become considerably weaker. In fact, once you enter Momonga-sama's world, you'll be no more powerful than a standard human."

This quickly placed looks of horror, shock & disbelief on all the Nazarick inhabitants, except Momonga himself (who pretty much expected this reaction from them). To be on the same level as the inferior humans that most of them despise, it was an insult for them to even _think_ about such a thing. And to hear that this very thing can be a reality when they crossover to the home dimension of their master, it placed them at such as state that they could barely even speak.

"_Y-You can't be serious!_" Shalltear practically shouted. "Us to be on the same level as those insects?!"

"Hey, don't blame me for it. It's just how dimensions work." It-Equa inquires. "I told you there was a catch and a downside to seeing your creators."

Demigurge felt somewhat regretful for asking It-Equa what he wanted earlier. Hearing that he will be as weak as a human when crossing to his master's world is far worse than anything he could have imagined.

"I know how you feel like, my subjects." Momonga said softly, causing their attention to be turned to him. "I'm not surprised about this, since I know what it feels like to be sent to another world and greatly weakened while in that world. I've experienced such a thing before."

"You have, Momonga-sama...?" Albedo asks, very much surprised.

"Indeed." Momonga states before turning to It-Equa. "It-Equa-san, it seems my subjects are a little unsure about this, please give us some time before we make a decision."

"Of course, take as much time as you like, Momonga-sama." It-Equa states. _"Are you gonna tell them that you yourself are a human in your world, and that all of their Supreme Beings are also actually humans?" _It-Equa asks telepathically

_"I'm not sure.__" _Momonga responds telepathically. _"Maybe, but-"_

"I've made my decision, Momonga-sama!" Albedo suddenly shouts, catching her master by surprise.

"You have...?" Momonga asks in surprise.

"Yes!" Albedo responds with a smile. "Even if I become inferior like those insects, I will still be happy so long as I am with you!"

"As will I!" Sahlltear suddenly says. "If I reunite with my creator, Peroroncino-sama, I wouldn't matter to me, either!"

"So. Will. I." Cocytus said. "I. Will. Be. Happy. To. Meet. Warrior Takemikazuchi!"

"Becoming as weak as a human insect is a small price to pay, I suppose." Demigurge said, still a bit uneasy about this.

"Very well, then." Momonga said. "Pleiades, you will watch over my Tomb while we are gone."

"Yes, Momonga-sama." All of them said in unison.

With that, It-Equa turns and rises one hand (tentacle, claw or pincer, depending on who's visualizing him) at the empty space behind him, and in a flash of spectacular light, the brilliant circular-shaped portal manifests before them. The other inhabitants of Nazarick look at the the white-colored portal that glows with a bright and almost-blinding light, in amazement and shock.

"Shall we go, Momonga-sama?" It-Equa turns to them.

Getting off his throne, Momonga walks toward the portal, followed by his Floor Guardians. With some hesitation, Momonga and the Floor Guardians all enter and pass through the portal, followed by It-Equa himself before it closes and disappears, leaving the Pleiades in amazement at what they saw.

* * *

**It-Equa is my OC character. **

**As mentioned in my story itself, It-Equa is an extra-dimensional entity who's true form is incomprehensible to most other beings not native to his dimension, even the Floor Guardians and Ainz himself cannot comprehend It-Equa's true form. Thus, he appears differently in the eyes of each race. The only consistency they all have in common is that his size remains the same (being roughly 3 meters tall):**

**From Ainz Ooal Gown's perspective, It-Equa appears as a tall, hooded figure. Dressed in a white cloak that conceals the entire body, head & face included.**

**To Albedo, It-Equa appears as a very large and muscular Gargoyle-like creature, with no clothes. Has large bat-like wings on his back, long curved horns on his head, a short tail, brownish skin, and black-pupiless eyes.**

**To Shalltear, he appears as a large human-bat hybrid creature with large wings (similar to Man-Bat from DC Comics).**

**To Demigurge, he appears as a humanoid demonic creature similar to himself. Has buffalo-like horns on his head, grey skin, a scorpion-like tail, red-pupiless eyes, and only wears black pants with black shoes, respectively, while his chest is exposed.**

**To Cocytus, he appears as a giant talking scorpion.**

**To Aura and Mare, he appears as a large porcupine-like creature, with long quills on his back, a crocodile-like head, and a long snake-like tail.**

**To Sebas Tian, he appears as a pale humanoid creature without any hair, has three sharp spikes protruding from his back, a long tail with a stinger at the end, and only has two yellow-colored eyes and a mouth with no visible teeth, and completely lacks any clothes.**

**To Yuri Alpha, he appears as a large starfish-like creature with only a single blue eye in the middle (think of Starro from DC Comics).**

**To** **Lupusregina Beta, he appears as an octopus-like creatures with 12 tentacles, but with a head similar to a reptile with blue eyes and sharp teeth.**

**To Narberal Gamma, he appears as a pale humanoid creature with no face, hair or ears, and is dressed in white clothes & shoes (similar to Slenderman).**

**To CZ218 Delta, he appears as robotic humanoid with white-glowing eyes and blades attached to his arms.**

**To Solution Epsilon, he appears as a large amorphous amoeba-like creature, with a grey color and 4 red eyes.**

**To Entoma Vasilissa Zeta, he appears as a giant talking Black Widow spider.**

* * *

**I currently have have no plans to continue this story or make a sequel. Sorry about that.**


End file.
